Brother as a SLAVE
by BurnedMiw
Summary: Harry Potter thinks of certain Ron Wesley as his little brother and only family but no one who knows that his father James potter have already manged for him to have his best friend as a slave. What will happen of these brothers and friends when one will be the master and other as slave.
In the course and ups and down of 4 years certain Ron Weasley and Harry Potter have come to see each other as brothers and then in 4th year,

In Gryfindor common room  
Ron to Harry "what happen harry are you upset buddy?". Voice coated with certain fright and care for a person he had started seeing as his brother, a brother which none of the other four cared about being  
suddenly the lost and almost tear stricken face burst into thunder of laughter " See 'mione I told you, he care even if he doesn't show" care turned into furry and both the boys started running as if one is certain to kill other with a certain smile painted on their face. Soon enough both get tiered and seated on the floor near sofas Ron hitting Harry on his arm continuously. "Harry you are the worst big brother one could ever have never to consider the for at home" Ron said somewhat between gasping for breath and trying to sit properly "Ok, OK 'm sorry I was just playing you Ron" defended Harry who was not in much better position then Ron but Ron turned his face away from harry trying to show his anger. "Harmoine help" whispered harry. " Ron we just wanted to play a little before the surprise Harry planned for you. "For me" uttered Ron in disbelief. " No me you dumb head " retorted harmoni. "Ok Ok lets show him 'mione" said Harry. Harmoine brought the book and pointed to a certain spell "what is it harry" Ron asked confused "A spell" Harmoine said with a mocking smirk "Can you stop bitching for a while 'mione I never asked you on the first place." Ron said frustrated. "Ron you know I had always taken you as my brother" "yes but " "Ron this spell will make us blood brothers with all obligations of a family necessary for both". Ron's eyes were filled with tears and he rushed to hes dormitory. Confused Harry asked Harmoine " I thought he would be happy to know but isn't it strange mione" in just "indeed", Harmoine wore similar expression of confusion. Tensed Harry went in just at the time of lights out and heard muffled voice of tears. His heart sank at the voice he brought his hand to crying heep but quickly retreated it.  
AT MORNING  
Ron was awake before harry and quickly went to him when he found him waking "Harry I am" "Its ok Ron lets never bring this topic up I dont want to burden you with being my family I wrongly thought that you will like it". Harry's words broke something in ron and he quickly hugged him like he is the only life on earth and with uncontrolled barrier of tears he said "Harry you should know you are the elder brother I never had my brothers are busy with them self and my sister and parents hardly recognize my presence until they have some work" "I" Harry started but ron stopped him with tears streaked face and almost desperate tone " you know harry you are the only person who care about me more then any one even more then mione I know I wil sound like a hippocrat but you should know that I love you the most I love you as my brother my friend and even as my guide" desperation and fare were gracing ron's voice and Harry started making circles on his back in hopes of calming him but his tears were increasing and so was the pain in harry's heart and Ron started again in between his hiccups " Harry you don't know how much i was happy when you told me about the spell but" and this increased ron's tears 10 times now harry was getting scared he had never seen ron like this "Ron look at me" he said in gentle tone as if talking to baby. As much as he wanted to know but what he also wanted to make his buddy calm down. "Ron what happen, if you even trust me one bit please tell me" his voice composed and caring like of a mother with scared child "but my obligations will be punishment for you harry" before harry could ask anything further he continued choking on his sobs and almost in a whisper " I AM A SLAVE HARRY"

* * *

Harry's mouth left open for few seconds but he quickly closed it and asked ron in somewhat panicked voice" how when where". as much as he knew his fiend he was the youngest son of weasley family though his parents cared about him less he was a free man and his best friend at that. He quickly warped his little brother in protective hug and stared rufling his his to make him feel comfortable as well as allow himself to fell comforts by his buddy's presence. As soon as he was able to he spoke again "harry, my father had a long debt to some lord as he was not capable of paying the debt he gave away his next born child at the time of his birth. That was me harry" after along pause and some not so well hidden sobs he said again "i was given back to my parents in order to raise me until i am capable of taking my care and so do their only son and also be trained as a slave for them to not have any difficulty" by this time snout was running down his face and harry offered his tissue ron continued " no buddy at home is allowed to talk to me or comfort me, I am to stay in my room when I am not being trained to be a proper slave daily i need to write the rules for the slave hundreds of times and somebody from my brothers here or my father home checks it and" suddenly he stopped and went completely shut. harry patiently wait for him to continue but never get the story to be continued after five minutes he heard a voice almost a whisper "harry have you forgiven me for my yesterdays behavior" "ron their is nothing to be sorry for rally" "please harry it is important for me i don't want to loose a person i see as mu whole family please" his eyes were also requesting so harry said " you are forgiven buddy and offered a small smile which was mirrored by other. Though on inside he was boiling with anger on weasley's and was cursing himself. He was ashamed that he was blind to the tears of his best friend who he said he think as a brother 'how can I be so blind i was so into my self to see whats happening to others how can i be so selfish' his train of thoughts was broken by "ok harry you can get ready i will see you at breakfast" ron said as nothing of above have ever happened. Harry let the matter for now but resolved to ask again for more information to know about the people he will have his baby brother as slave. Harry had made his mind to never let any harm come to ron but what destiny has in store for them only god knows or destiny.


End file.
